


The smile of a dreamer

by Smutmaker_heartbreaker



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, obscene levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutmaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/Smutmaker_heartbreaker
Summary: No one did grand gestures like Ronan Lynch. If you happened to be one of the few people he cared enough about to make a gift for, you always ended up receiving something completely out of this world – literally. The things he dreamt up were strange, bordering on bizarre, but still, in one ungodly way or another, perfect. Which was why Adam found himself awake at four a.m., staring at his dorm room ceiling, wondering how on earth a non-dreamer guy like him could ever come up with a decent birthday gift for his dreamer boyfriend.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	The smile of a dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> For Belle.

No one did grand gestures like Ronan Lynch. If you happened to be one of the few people he cared enough about to make a gift for, you always ended up receiving something completely out of this world – _literally_. The things he dreamt up were strange, bordering on bizarre, but still, in one ungodly way or another, perfect. Which was why Adam found himself awake at four a.m., staring at his dorm room ceiling, wondering how on earth a non-dreamer guy like him could ever come up with a decent birthday gift for his dreamer boyfriend.

It had to be personal. Something Ronan wanted but money could never buy – because if it could, Ronan would most likely already have it, and Adam would just as likely be unable to afford it. The only thing Adam had that Ronan didn’t was his peculiar connection with Cabeswater, but he didn’t think the magical forest was all that interested in the concept of birthdays.

The clock kept ticking, each passing second taking him closer to one of his least productive all-nighters ever. Adam was supposed to know Ronan better than anyone in the world. Coming up with something he’d like shouldn’t be that hard – and it wasn’t, really. It was just that “something he’d like” wasn’t good enough. For anyone else, Adam would have settled with that, but this was Ronan. _Ronan_. The guy who would willingly walk through nightmares too terrifying to even describe just to create something that would make Adam smile.

Once upon a time, Adam had thought Ronan didn’t have it in him to smile. Back then, he’d only seen Ronan smirk, or grin, or show his teeth in an expression of malicious amusement meant to scare the shit of the person on the receiving end, but never truly smile. That had changed, though. Now, Adam frequently got to witness the wonder of Ronan’s face lighting up for real. It was a privilege, really – something he cherished even more than Ronan’s mindboggling dream gifts.

Adam blinked. That was it, wasn’t it? It really was that simple, when it came to it. He _did_ have something more powerful, more unique, than the on-and-off bursts of unpredictable magic that came with his Cabeswater bond. Something that couldn’t be bought or even dreamed up.

He had the ability to make Ronan Lynch smile.

* * *

Adam had just convinced a reluctant Opal that even though his textbooks looked edible to her they most certainly weren’t, when he heard the rattling of keys. The door to the farmhouse swung open, and there he was, the birthday kid himself. His face was all sharp angles, his cheekbones as sharp as his dark blue eyes. He was scowling at something, maybe at himself, maybe at the world in general. Ronan had turned looking unapproachable into an artform.

The raven on his shoulder let out an excited squeak when it noticed their unexpected guest. Ronan’s eyes widened. The keys fell to the floor.

“Adam?”

Ronan’s expression softened. His tense shoulders relaxed. In the blink of an eye, he turned into a different version of himself, one that didn’t look quite as much like a cactus in human form. Adam’s heart skipped a beat. A part of him would probably never get used to the way Ronan looked at him. When Adam caught a glance of himself in the mirror, he only saw a scrawny trailer kid pretending to be someone worthy of the life he’d somehow ended up living. Ronan, though? Ronan looked at him as if he were a god.

“I talked to my professors,” Adam said. “I’m going to have to study my ass off while I’m here, but I did get two weeks off.” He walked over to Ronan, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him softly on the lips. “Happy birthday.”

And there it was. The perfect gift, both to himself and to his magnificent creature of a boyfriend. 

Ronan smiled.


End file.
